Como si fuera la primera vez
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El segundo matrimonio no es más fácil que el primero... Cada vez que te enamoras, es como si lo hicieras por primera vez. Continuación del fanfic "El amor llama dos veces". Fic dedicado a Bryan Cruyffort. Bryan x Lara
1. Chapter 1

**Como si fuera la primera vez.**

** Prólogo.**

_Al igual que "El amor llama dos veces", ésta es una historia que pensamos Elieth Schneider y yo. Es, por así decirlo, una "continuación" del fic previo, aunque más bien se podría decir que más que una combinación, es un complemento. Son algunas situaciones que no alcancé a describir en el primer fic, y que hablan más de la relación de Bryan y de Lara, por lo que para entender este fic, primero se debe leer "El amor llama dos veces". La idea general del fic, así como la mayoría de las situaciones, fue idea de ambas, pues, aunque el desarrollo como tal de la historia lo escribí yo, por eso es que no lo puse como fic a dueto, aunque estrictamente hablando, lo sería. Cualquier semejanza con otras historias es mera coincidencia, no hemos plagiado esta historia._

_ **Francia primero; después, Holanda.**_

Todo comenzó una mañana, cuando Lara Del Valle salió de guardia. El trabajar en la Interpol era pesado, pero el turno de la noche era el infierno, pues era conocido por todos que los criminales aprovechan la noche para cometer fechorías. Además, otra de las desventajas del turno de la noche era que Lara tenía que dejar a su hija, Lara Lizzie, en casa de alguno de sus hermanos, situación que a Lara no le agradaba debido al hecho de que no tenía mucho que el padre de la niña se había largado a África, abandonándola a ella y a Lara misma, y ésta sabía que a su hija la descontrolaba mucho no dormir con ella por la noche, como si temiese que también su madre la abandonase. Afortunadamente, a últimas fechas Lara Lizzie había cambiado su forma de pensar en ese sentido y soportaba más la separación, quizás debido a la presencia de otro hombre en su vida, o mejor dicho, otros hombres.

Y de ahí saltaba Lara al lado bueno de tener guardia un viernes por la noche: Bryan Cruyffort. Desde que Lara encontrara al hijito perdido de Bryan, Vladimir, y cuidara de él y él se encariñara de ella, Bryan y Lara salían con las familias de ambos, según porque Vladimir creía que su verdadera madre era Lara, aunque no lo fuera, pero ese pretexto era suficiente para que los dos adultos continuaran frecuentándose, siempre acompañados de los dos hijos de él y de la hija de ella para negar que estuviesen teniendo citas. Nadie se tragaba el cuento, por supuesto, pero eso a Lara le venía valiendo un pepino. Desde aquella mañana en la que Lara había llevado a Vladimir con su padre (dándose cuenta Lara en el proceso de que Bryan era tremendamente atractivo) y éste la había invitado a desayunar, la vida les había cambiado a todos. Cada que ella tenía guardia nocturna (que afortunadamente eso solo sucedía los viernes), Bryan pasaba por ella y la llevaba a su casa, o al parque o de compras o a donde fuera, si Vladimir insistía mucho en pasar la mañana del sábado con su "mamá". Llevaban ya un tiempo haciendo esto, tanto que hasta incluso Edward, el hijo mayor de Bryan, aceptaba pasar su tiempo con Lara Lizzie, con quien solía llevar una relación de perro y gato.

- Ya casi es hora.- dijo Jean Lacoste, el jefe de Lara, sacando a ésta de sus pensamientos.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

- No, gracias.- negó Lara, sonriendo sin darse cuenta.- Bryan va a venir por mí.

- Uy, qué raro.- dijo Jean, con sarcasmo, aunque sonreía también.- Hasta se te iluminó la cara. Ya se le hizo costumbre venir por ti, ¿no?

- Él se ofrece, y me agrada que lo haga, no me gusta manejar desvelada desde aquella vez que casi choco por cabecear al volante.- dijo Lara, fingiendo demencia.- Bryan viene porque le queda de camino de hacer las compras.

- Sí, claro, ahora resulta que es por eso.- Jean se rió con ganas.- Por favor, Lara, no soy idiota. Es obvio que Cruyffort está interesado en ti como más que la mamá de Lizzie, o la "nueva mamá" de su hijito. Le gustas.

- No digas idioteces.- musitó Lara, tratando de que no se le notara el rubor que le había causado ese comentario.- Bryan no me ve de esa forma.

- Lara, no sé si te haces o eres.- replicó Jean.- Ningún hombre de su edad ve a una mujer hermosa como tú sin querer algo más que solo "salir con sus hijos".

- ¿A qué te refieres con ese comentario?.- cuestionó Lara, ya francamente ruborizada.

- A que eres una mujer hermosa, y aun joven, soltera y sin compromiso a la vista, y él es un hombre también joven, más joven que tú por cierto y eso no tiene nada de malo, que veo que te resulta atractivo, que es viudo, además, y que tiene quien sabe cuánto tiempo solo y sin ver a una mujer como eso, como una mujer.- suspiró Jean.- Y tú te le atraviesas en el camino, el resultado es lógico, obvio, y hasta esperado. Van a terminar en la cama, teniendo sexo.

- ¡Jean, por favor!.- esta vez el rubor de Lara era ya de una tonalidad escarlata.

- Oh, vamos, no me digas que no has pensado en eso.- se burló Jean.- Si se te ve en la cara, te gusta ese hombre y quisieras meterte en su cama, no digas que no.

- Que seas mi jefe no significa que no pueda golpearte hasta dejarte en coma.- amenazó Lara, avergonzada de que fuese tan obvia.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me lo merecería.- Jean rió, nuevamente.- Ya me callo, pero deja de negar que sientes algo por Bryan Cruyffort.

Lara no sabía qué responder, pero afortunadamente su teléfono sonó en ese momento y la salvó del problema.

Bryan Cruyffort, mientras se dirigía hacia el sitio a donde iba todos los sábados por la mañana desde hacía cuatro meses, pensaba en el giro drástico que había dado su vida. La mañana que fue a la Torre Eiffel por Vladimir no pensó que conocería a una mujer tan fascinante como lo era Lara Del Valle, una agente de la Interpol que además de ser muy eficaz era endiabladamente bella e inteligente. Bryan, en un impulso, la había invitado a desayunar y ella había aceptado, muy probablemente siguiendo otro impulso. Y sin embargo, los tres (Vladimir, Bryan y Lara) se la habían pasado muy bien, mientras Vlad jugaba con la jirafa de peluche que le había regalado Lizzie y Bryan y Lara se conocían y charlaban hasta que los teléfonos de ambos sonaron preguntando dónde rayos se habían metido cada uno. Bryan recordaba que esa mañana, Lara y él habían hablado con tanta naturalidad y fluidez que él se dio cuenta de que si la dejaba perderse, no solo sufriría Vladimir, sino también él. Así pues, tras eso, Bryan pidió a Lara el volver a verla, cosa que ella aceptó. Ambos pusieron de pretexto el hecho de que sus hijos no deseaban dejar de verse, pero la realidad era que entre Bryan y Lara había surgido una atracción muy fuerte y difícil de resistir. Una noche, Bryan invitó a Lara a salir y ella le dijo que no podía, ya que tenía guardia nocturna; en medio de su desilusión, a Bryan se le ocurrió pasar por Lara a la mañana siguiente, recordando que a ella no le gustaba conducir cuando se desvelaba, y llevarla a desayunar, y pronto se convirtió en una costumbre. Así pues, ahí estaba Bryan, como todos los sábados, esperando a que Lara saliera, y tratando de adivinar por durante cuánto tiempo más seguiría negando la atracción que sentía por ella. Lara era bella, muy bella, aun conservaba un cuerpo espectacular y no tenía aun arrugas, ni una sola alrededor de ese par de bellísimos e impresionantes ojos de un color gris con un tinte azulado, que resaltaban aun más con el brillante cabello negro azabache de ella, una combinación poco usual que a Bryan en verdad le encantaba. Todo en Lara, de hecho, le fascinaba, su manera directa de ser, tan seria, tan responsable y decidida, y agradecía la forma tan tierna en cómo trataba a sus hijos. Vladimir la amaba, y Edward comenzaba a tomarle afecto también.

Lara no tardó en salir, con aspecto de estar cansada, usando su clásica gabardina negra y con una pequeña maleta del mismo color bajo el brazo, aunque el cansancio se le esfumó del rostro en cuanto vio a Bryan, esperándola junto a su coche. Ella aun no podía creer en el golpe de suerte que la había metido en el camino de aquel hombre tan increíble. Habitualmente, los hombres rubios no eran su tipo, pero sí eran su tipo los que eran musculosos y altos, del tipo de físico que poseía Bryan; además, Lara no le ponía peros a los hermosos ojos azules de él, ni a su cabello claro al que el sol arrancaba destellos dorados. Había también otras cosas que a Lara le encantaban de Bryan, como su responsabilidad y madurez, algo que ella no creyó encontrar algún día en un hombre.

"Ay, creo que el alma de Lily vino y me poseyó. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi?", pensó Lara, al tiempo que Bryan abría la puerta del lado del pasajero, como todo un caballero. "Creo que desde que me topé con un caballero como éste".

- ¿Qué tal te fue?.- preguntó Bryan, al tiempo que Lara lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, el único contacto físico que ella se permitía.

- Fatal.- confesó Lara.- ¿Qué tienen los viernes por la noche, que los criminales escogen para volverlos insoportables?

- Quizás que al día siguiente, pueden levantarse tarde.- bromeó Bryan, y Lara rió. Era ese peculiar sentido del humor lo que a ella tanto bien le hacía.- Si gustas, puedo llevarte a tu casa.

- No.- negó Lara.- Muero de ganas de ver a Vladimir, espero que no te moleste, aunque quiero ir primero por Lizzie.

- Por supuesto que no.- negó Bryan, sonriendo.- Él también muere por verte.

Bryan puso el motor en marcha, una vez que Lara se hubo ajustado el cinturón de seguridad. Ella le contó brevemente sobre sus aventuras de la noche previa y cómo habían conseguido capturar a un temible criminal.

- Me preocupa cuando tienes esta clase de trabajos.- confesó Bryan, quien a su pesar estaba impresionado por la excelente agente que Lara era, hubiese preferido que ella no se expusiera a tanto peligro.- Temo que en algún momento resultes lastimada.

Ése era un tema que Bryan procuraba no tocar. Lara no era nada de él, aun cuando Vladimir creyera que era su madre, pero aun así Bryan no podía dejar de angustiarse cada vez que escuchaba que la Interpol estaba metida en algún caso, porque era casi seguro que Lara se encontraría en eso. Él ya había perdido a la mujer que alguna vez había amado, Marianne, y le había costado mucho trabajo sobreponerse a su pérdida, y ahora que Lara había aparecido y conseguido un lugar importante en su vida, Bryan temía perderla también, pero no se atrevía a decir nada al respecto, ya que, como ya había dicho, Lara no era nada de él… Todavía.

- No te preocupes por mí, que se cuidarme sola.- Lara sonrió.- No me pasará nada.

- Eso espero.- musitó Bryan.- A Vladimir no le gustaría perderte.

"Ni a mí tampoco".

Pronto llegaron a casa de descanso en la que Leonardo y su familia se encontraban en aquellos momentos, para recoger a Lara Lizzie, esperando que la niña no hubiese pasado mala noche sin su madre. Lara bajó a buscar a su hija, mientras Bryan permaneció en el coche, recordando la primera vez que había visto a Lara Lizzie.

Un par de días posteriores al famoso desayuno cambiador de vidas, Bryan pasó por Lara para llevar a los niños al circo (porque Lara Lizzie insistía en ver a Vladimir), llevando a Edward y a Vladimir consigo. Después de que Lara Lizzie hubo abrazado a Vlad, Lara le presentó a la niña a Bryan, y la primera impresión de Lara Lizzie sobre él fue bastante clara.

- No se parece a Vladimir.- había dicho Lara Lizzie, frunciendo el ceño.- Vladi tiene cabello oscuro y este señor lo tiene más claro. Además, sus ojos no tienen el mismo tono de azul.

Bryan se había reído, imposible no hacerlo, ante la sinceridad de la niña y la preocupación de que algún extraño quisiera llevarse a Vladimir, mientras Lara le explicaba a su hija con mucha delicadeza que eso se debía a que Vladimir era más parecido a su madre, la cual ya se encontraba en el cielo. Lara Lizzie se había quedado callada, calando a Bryan con la mirada, hasta que decidió que su madre le decía la verdad y que él no era el ladrón de niños que temía que fuera.

Pero sobre todo, Bryan recordaba el impacto que Lara Lizzie también había causado en él, y cómo no, si era idéntica a su madre en todo, poseía sus mismos ojos grisáceo-azulados y su mismo suave y brillante cabello negro, vaya, que no había nada en Lara Lizzie que Bryan no hubiese visto en su madre, incluyendo su determinación y la capacidad que tenía para apreciar los detalles, quizás era por esto por lo que él se prendó de la niña y llegó a encariñarse rápidamente con ella, al grado de desear que Lara Lizzie también lo aceptara en su vida. A esas fechas, Lara Lizzie ya veía a Bryan de buen agrado, incluso corría a abrazarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

En ese momento, Leonardo abrió la puerta y Lara Lizzie salió corriendo a todo correr a abrazar a su madre. Ésta la besó y después la niña abrazó y besó con mucho cariño a su tío, tras lo cual corrió al auto de Bryan, en donde él le abrió la puerta y Lara Lizzie subió al asiento del conductor, desde donde abrazó y besó a Bryan como pudo. Éste correspondió al gesto, sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo estás, princesa?.- preguntó.

- Bien, gracias.- dijo Lara Lizzie.- Tenía muchas ganas de verte. ¿Iremos a ver a Vladimir?

- Sí, princesa.- sonrió Bryan.- Iremos con él y con Edward, y yo también tenía ganas de verte.

Lara Lizzie sonrió y se puso a contarle a Bryan lo que había hecho en el día previo, mientras Lara charlaba con Leonardo. Éste miraba insistentemente hacia el automóvil de Bryan, con una sonrisa de picardía.

- ¿Ya vienes con tu novio otra vez?.- preguntó Leo.

- ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo qué decir?.- gruñó Lara.- No somos novios.

- ¿O sea que no te has metido en su cama todavía?.- preguntó él, sin miramientos.

- ¡Leonardo!.- lo amonestó Lara.- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Qué, acaso es tan imposible? Por supuesto que no.- replicó Leo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Los dos son jóvenes y solteros.

- ¿Y eso qué?.- gruñó Lara.

- ¿Cómo qué?.- se rió Leonardo.- Él es viudo, ¿no? ¿Cuántos años tiene que no se echa a una vieja?

- ¡Leonardo!

- ¿Qué? Es cierto, mínimo desde que murió su esposa él no se ha acostado con nadie, por lo que me has contado, y de la nada apareces tú, alguien joven, deseable y maravillosamente disponible.- continuó Leonardo, con desparpajo.- Y tú, tenías siglos que no mirabas a un hombre como más que un estorbo, y ahora está él, alguien que por lo visto te agrada mucho. Agua pasa por mi casa, es obvio que van a terminar acostándose.

- ¿Tú también crees eso?.- preguntó Lara, sin pensarlo demasiado.- ¿Por qué todos lo piensan?

- Quizás porque es demasiado evidente.- respondió Leonardo.- Solo basta ver cómo te mira y cómo te brillan los ojos cuando están juntos para darse cuenta de eso. Y tú ya no eres una adolescente, sabes bien que un hombre y una mujer jóvenes y que han estado sin pareja mucho tiempo no pueden estar juntos sin pensar en cosas más primitivas. Todos tenemos nuestras necesidades, hermanita.

- Somos amigos.- musitó Lara, sin saber qué decir ya que su hermano tenía razón.

- ¿Y eso qué? No implica que no puedan satisfacer mutuamente sus deseos.- sentenció Leonardo, satisfecho de ver que su hermana no encontraba objeciones a sus alegatos.- Si yo fuera tú, me conseguía un poco de protección.

- No te golpeo nada más porque eres mi hermano.- gruñó Lara, nuevamente ruborizada.- No tienes vergüenza para hablarle así a tu hermana.

- Precisamente porque eres mi hermana te lo digo.- replicó Leonardo.- Te quiero mucho, y créeme que me gustaría verte feliz.

Lara ya no dijo nada, optó por despedirse de su hermano con un abrazo y agradecerle que hubiese cuidado de Lara Lizzie, tras lo cual subió al automóvil en donde Bryan y Lara Lizzie estaban con una cháchara que parecía ser de lo más interesante.

- ¿Qué tanto te decía?.- preguntó Bryan, mientras conducía rumbo a su casa.

- Nada importante.- suspiró Lara.

"Nada importante". Por supuesto que era importante, en una sola hora dos hombres cercanos a ella le habían hablado de la posibilidad de acostarse con Bryan, cosa que la desconcertaba, aunque íntimamente una parte de ella sabía que Jean y Leonardo tenían razón. Lara sería una mentirosa si no admitía que no sentía cierto grado de excitación al pensar en Bryan, cómo no, si era guapísimo y muy atractivo, con un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, pero no estaba segura de que él sintiese la misma atracción por ella, aunque algo parecía decirle que sí. Leonardo tenía razón, ella ya no era una adolescente y sabía cuándo le resultaba atractiva a un hombre. Y Bryan sentía atracción por ella, eso Lara lo sabía, pero de ahí pasar a algo más íntimo ya era otra cosa…

- ¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Bryan, cuando llegaron a la pequeña casa amueblada que los Shanks le estaban rentando momentáneamente mientras decidía su futuro.- De repente te quedaste callada.

- Sí, solo dejaba que Lizzie te contara sus "chocoaventuras".- mintió Lara.- Le agrada hablar contigo.

- Y a mí con ella.- sonrió Bryan.

La niña ya había entrado corriendo a la casa y se había puesto, como siempre, a pelearse con Edward. Vladimir llegó corriendo con su caminata de bebé y alzó los brazos para que Lara lo cargara.

- ¡Mamiiii!.- dijo él, emocionado.

- Mi niño.- Lara, abrazándolo y besándolo.- Te extrañé.

- Y yo a ti, mami.- dijo Vladimir, abrazando fuerte a Lara.

- Pasa a la sala, guardaré lo que acabo de comprar.- invitó Bryan.- Y me parece que Vladimir no se te va a despegar con nada a partir de ahora.

- No hay problema.- rió Lara.- Y gracias.

Lara pasó a la sala con Vladimir, mientras Edward y Lara Lizzie se ponían a armar un rompecabezas, peleándose como siempre. Bryan comenzó a guardar los víveres en la despensa, pensando en lo que habrían de desayunar todos, y cuando salió a preguntarle a Lara qué quería, la vio profundamente dormida en el sillón grande de la sala, con Vladimir mirando la televisión a un lado.

- Mami se durmió.- dijo el niño, con una gran sonrisa.

- Está cansada.- murmuró Bryan, para no despertarla.- Lizzie, voy a llevar a tu madre a dormir a un lugar más tranquilo.

- Bueno.- dijo la niña, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Bryan tomó a Lara en brazos y la llevó a su propia habitación, acostándola en la mullida cama matrimonial. Lara apenas y se movió, suspirando entre sueños. Vladimir miró a su papá, algo confundido.

- ¿Papi, duermo con mami?.- preguntó.

- Si lo deseas, puedes hacerlo.- sonrió Bryan.

- Sí.- asintió Vladimir, y se acostó al lado de Lara.

Pronto, Vladimir y Lara dormían profundamente, y Bryan salió a preparar el desayuno, tras lo cual les dio de comer a Lara Lizzie y a Edward, y una vez que los convenció de ver un programa juntos, preparó una bandeja con el desayuno de Lara y se la llevó al cuarto. Lara despertó con el aroma delicioso de la comida y se desperezó, algo sorprendida.

- ¿Me morí y me fui al cielo?.- preguntó, parpadeando y mirando todo a su alrededor.

- Nada de eso.- Bryan rió.- Solo estás en mi casa, y definitivamente dista mucho de ser el cielo.

- ¿Bromeas?.- Lara también rió.- Estoy en una casa bellísima, en un cuarto ordenado, en una cama muy cómoda, con un hombre guapísimo que me trae el desayuno a la cama. Debo estar en el cielo.

- En serio que no.- Bryan rió otra vez, avergonzado, notando que ella había dicho que él era guapo.- No es para tanto.

Lara se sentó en la cama, cuidando de no despertar a Vladimir, y probó la comida que Bryan le había puesto en la bandeja, sonriendo ante la rosa roja que él había colocado ahí.

- Esto está delicioso.- comentó Lara.- Definitivamente, éste es el cielo.

- Exageras, no es la gran cosa.- dijo Bryan, aun apenado.- Solo es mi casa.

- Pues para mí, es la gran cosa.- dijo ella, dándole un gran mordisco a una rebanada de pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada.- Me habían hablado de hombres que llevan el desayuno a la cama, pero pensé que eran tan reales como los marcianos.

- ¿Nunca te habían llevado el desayuno a la cama?.- preguntó Bryan, divertido.

- Nunca.- negó Lara.- Al menos, no un hombre. Lizzie a veces me llevaba galletas y leche, cuando me quedaba dormida sin comer, pero ella no es un hombre.

- Ya veo.- fue todo lo que dijo Bryan, mientras la miraba comer.

Él suponía que el antiguo "marido" de Lara, Ichigo, no era precisamente lo que se dice un novio modelo, así como no había sido un padre modelo. Lara rara vez hablaba de Ichigo, pero por lo que ella decía, era obvio que el sujeto no era ni remotamente del tipo que hombres que hacen algo por el bienestar de su pareja, como llevarle el desayuno a la cama. El tipo no era ni capaz de tomar responsabilidades por el bien de su familia, mucho menos ocuparse de detalles como ése. Quizás lo sorprendente era que una mujer tan ordenada y responsable como Lara anduviese con un hombre como Ichigo. A Bryan no le cabía en la cabeza esto, ni tampoco el cómo era posible que Ichigo hubiese podido dejar ir a una mujer como Lara, pero tanto mejor para él.

- Lamento en serio haberme quedado dormida.- se disculpó Lara, nuevamente.- Pero estaba cansada.

- No te preocupes, me da gusto que te sientas tan a gusto en mi casa.- sonrió Bryan.- Y después de que acabes de desayunar puedes darte un baño, si lo deseas. Lamento no poder ofrecerte ropa, pero comprenderás que no tengo ropa que te venga bien.

- Lo entiendo.- Lara rió, de buen grado.- No te preocupes, eso lo entiendo. Traje mi ropa, ya vengo preparada para esto.

Ella no recordaba la última persona con quien rió tanto y por cosas tan aparentemente insignificantes. De reojo, miró a Bryan y suspiró. Él e Ichigo eran diametralmente opuestos, por supuesto, a Ichigo jamás se le habría pasado por la mente preparar el desayuno, ya ni se diga llevárselo a Lara a la cama, pero para Bryan era de lo más normal, como si estuviese acostumbrado a eso. Lara pensó en Marianne, la esposa muerta de Bryan, y se preguntó si a ella también le llevaba el desayuno todas las mañanas. Probablemente sí, ya que por lo que sabía, Bryan la había amado en verdad. Lara volvió a suspirar, pensando en que esa clase de hombres estaban hechos para mujeres como Marianne, no para mujeres como ella.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Bryan, quien de pronto había adquirido la habilidad de adivinar el pensamiento y las emociones de Lara.

- Nada.- ella negó, con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.- No te preocupes.

- Está bien.- aceptó Bryan, aunque no lo engañaba.- Dejaré que te tomes un baño. Yo me haré cargo de los niños.

- Definitivamente, estoy en el cielo.- Lara volvió a reír.- Ésas son las palabras más dulces del idioma.

- ¿"Me haré cargo de los niños"?.- sugirió Bryan.

- Exactamente.- asintió Lara.

Bryan la acompañó en su risa, y experimentó una sensación casi extraña para él: deseo. Obviamente, se sorprendió ya que tenía tiempo que no se sentía así, aunque no tendría por qué sorprenderse, si Lara era una mujer deseable en todos los aspectos. Él tuvo el impulso de tomarla a ella por la cintura y besarla, quizás acompañarla a la ducha, pero se contuvo. No era prudente, con Vladimir dormido ahí y Edward y Lara Lizzie en la sala, así que Bryan tuvo que dejar que Lara se marchara. Al menos, por el momento. Llevaba ya tiempo pensándolo, y se estaba dando cuenta de que ver a Lara con otros ojos no era tan descabellado como creía en un principio.

Lara se duchó, procurando no tener malos pensamientos, y se vistió en el baño, preguntándose si la blusa que traía no estaba demasiado escotada, pero qué más daba. Recordaba claramente una frase de su abuela: "No se enseña lo que no está en venta", pero Lara pensó, con cierto humor, que ése no era su caso. Ya había pasado más de un año desde que Ichigo se había largado a África, ya era hora de dejar el pasado en el pasado.

- ¿Necesitas algo?.- preguntó Bryan, cuando ella salió del baño.

- Nada, gracias.- sonrió Lara, dejando a su acompañante en una pieza.

Bryan se quedó mudo al ver bien a Lara; no era que ella estuviera despampanante, nada de eso, simplemente traía puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa escotada de manga corta, pero el look tan natural la hacían verse mucho más hermosa de lo que era cuando estaba más arreglada. Así, con el cabello suelto, la cara sin maquillaje y descalza como andaba, se veía mucho más joven de lo que era. Y Bryan volvió a experimentar deseo, un deseo tan fuerte que pensó que no iba a poder contenerse. Él quería tocarla, sentir su cabello, sus labios, su piel, sentir su cuerpo y aspirar su aroma, quería fundirse con ella y caer al abismo en sus brazos…

- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Lara, un poco extrañada al ver que él se había quedado tan serio.

- Nada.- Bryan se controló como pudo.- Creo que necesito un buen baño de agua fría…

- ¿Y eso?.- la sorpresa en los ojos de Lara era evidente.

- Mejor no te lo digo, o me acusarás de ser un depravado.- confesó Bryan, avergonzado.

Lara se imaginó a Bryan tomando un baño y su imaginación se desbordó al imaginar a Bryan sin nada de ropa, con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo, mientras la abrazaba, la besaba, la acariciaba y la… Bueno, ahí Lara procuró volver a tierra, antes de que su rubor la delatara. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir el efecto físico que se desató causa de sus pensamientos, sorprendida de que su cuerpo aun fuera capaz de experimentar esa clase de emociones. Tenía demasiado tiempo de no estar con un hombre, y mucho más de no experimentar pasión, por lo que la fuerza de su deseo la golpeó tan de lleno que casi la deja sin aliento. Lara intentó controlarse, no era una adolescente con sus hormonas descontroladas, así que respiró profundo y trató de sonreír, aunque las piernas le temblaban.

- Jamás podría pensar eso de ti.- dijo ella.- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

- Que deseo a veces tomarte y hacerte mía.- respondió Bryan, muy serio.- Y eso no está bien.

- ¿Por qué no?.- Lara nunca sabría de dónde sacó el valor para decir eso.- ¿Qué tendría de malo?

- Nada realmente… A menos que tú no quisieras… .- respondió Bryan, un poco acelerado.- Que de ser así, me pondría realmente en un aprieto. Ahora que si quieres, pues entonces me pones en otro aprieto aun más grande, porque no quiero que pienses que solo te deseo por una noche, porque créeme que no es así, quisiera tenerte cerca de mí todo el tiempo que me sea posible…

Bryan quería decir: "Toda mi vida", pero se contuvo. Tanto él como Lara venían de relaciones que ambos creyeron que serían para siempre, por lo que mencionar esas palabras podría tener un doble efecto. Sin embargo, eso no importaba, puesto que si lo que Lara sentía era tan fuerte como lo que sentía él, tarde que temprano Bryan podría decir lo que realmente pensaba.

- Entonces, tendremos que planearlo.- sonrió Lara, acercándose a él.- Es algo que los dos en realidad deseamos, no importa si es solo una noche o toda la eternidad.

Bryan tomó esto como una aceptación y besó a Lara, sosteniéndola de la cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Lara le correspondió, echándole los brazos al cuello y acariciándole el cabello. El beso fue haciéndose más y más apasionado, hasta que alguien lloró y ambos tuvieron que separarse, visiblemente agitados.

- Creo que tenemos que planearlo mejor.- murmuró Lara.- Tenemos que tomar precauciones, por los niños.

- Lo sé.- suspiró Bryan.- Me va a costar trabajo contenerme, ahora que sé que deseas lo mismo que yo. Ahora mismo podría tomarte y hacerte mía… Pero tendré que esperar. No quisiera que Vladimir, Edward o Lizzie entraran y vieran a sus padres hacer algo indebido…

- No creo que sea muy prudente.- se rió Lara, aun deseosa por las palabras de Bryan.- Encontraremos la ocasión…

Ninguno pudo añadir nada más ya que en ese momento entraron Lara Lizzie y Edward, seguidos de Vladimir, discutiendo sobre quién sabe qué cosa y sin sospecharse que sus padres habían estado en pleno besuqueo antes de eso. Bryan sonrió a manera de disculpa, y escuchó lo que sus hijos le decían, mientras que Lara se ocupaba de su hija. Al parecer, el problema radicaba a qué lugar quería ir cada uno de los niños, y tras una breve discusión con Bryan, los tres niños pudieron al fin elegir un solo sitio.

- Eres un buen padre, conseguiste domar a mi pequeña malcriada.- rió Lara, refiriéndose a Lara Lizzie.

- Cuando eres padre soltero, de alguna manera te las arreglas.- rió Bryan.

La "familia" salió al fin a pasear; era una espléndida tarde de sábado, y los niños se divertían a lo grande. Lara y Bryan hablaban animadamente, como siempre, con frases salpicadas de insinuaciones y coqueterías, cuando el teléfono de ella sonó, y se tuvo que parar a contestarlo, con una mueca. Bryan la observó parlotear en francés, y se escuchaba bastante molesta. Tras un momento que resultó ser breve, Lara colgó el teléfono, ofuscada.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Bryan, preocupado.

- Quieren que trabaje hoy, pero los mandé soberanamente al cuerno.- musitó Lara, frotándose las sienes.- Ya me tienen harta, sé que soy la mejor, pero… ¡Es mi día libre!

- Te ves cansada.- murmuró Bryan, acariciándole el cabello.- Deberías tomarte unas buenas vacaciones.

- ¡Qué más quisiera yo!.- suspiró Lara.- Pero aunque quisiera vacaciones, no sabría a dónde ir. No quiero molestar a ninguno de mis hermanos y no me gustaría viajar sola.

- En realidad… .- Bryan sonrió.- Estaba pensando en volver a Holanda por un tiempo, antes de decidirme si me mudo o no, y quisiera pedirte que vinieras conmigo. Te servirá para relajarte un tiempo, y me encantará mostrarte mi país.

- ¿Me lo dices en serio?.- a Lara le brillaron los ojos.- ¿Ir de vacaciones a Holanda, contigo?

- Te quedarías en mi casa, por supuesto.- continuó Bryan.- Hay espacio suficiente para Lizzie y para ti, y a nosotros nos encantará tenerlas.

- Creo que otra vez morí y me fui al cielo.- dijo Lara.- Me encantará ir. Mi jefe me debe vacaciones, voy a cobrárselas antes de que me mate con las horas extras. Estoy segura que a Lizzie le encantará salir de vacaciones.

Y así fue como quedó todo solucionado. Esa misma noche, Lara habló con Jean y le exigió sus vacaciones; a éste casi le daba un infarto, pero no podía negarse, así que no tuvo más remedio que apechugar y dejar marchar a su mejor agente. Lara Lizzie estaba emocionada, pues ella no conocía más lugares que Japón, México y Francia (mira tú ¬¬) y deseaba ir a Holanda, un país que se antojaba como bello e interesante. Sobraba decir que Vladimir estaba emocionado de volver con su "mamá" y su "hermana", y si bien Edward no lo había querido decir, a él también le encantaba la idea de que ellas viajasen también.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holanda era un país hermoso, a pesar de tener legalizada la mariguana", fue el primer pensamiento que Lara tuvo al pisar el país. El lugar tenía su encanto y a ella siempre le maravillaba que los holandeses tuviesen el ingenio de robarle tierra al mar. Bryan llevó a sus invitadas a pasear por Ámsterdam, quedando éstas fascinadas. Lara Lizzie no despegaba los ojos de la ventanilla, y Lara resistió el impulso de sacarle fotos a todo lo que veía. Lo mejor fue llegar al centro de la ciudad y tener que continuar en bicicleta, ya que como es bien sabido, Ámsterdam es la capital mundial de este transporte, y en su centro es más fácil andar a bicicleta que en coche. Así pues, Bryan subió con cuidado a Vladimir a una bicicleta, mientras Lara subía a otra y Edward y Lara Lizzie montaban bicicletas para niños. Lara agradecía en su interior que Bryan hubiese preparado bicicletas para todos, ya que se veía que Edward y Lara Lizzie estaban pasándola en grande. Y ni decir de lo que la propia Lara sentía, estar con Bryan ya era maravilloso por sí solo. Había muchas cosas por ver y visitar, pues aunque París era la capital mundial del arte y la cultura, Ámsterdam no se quedaba tan atrás, y eso lo demostraba con el museo Van Gogh, donde se exhiben la mayor colección de obras de este pintor en todo el mundo, y el museo de la Casa de Rembrandt, que fuera hogar y taller del reconocido pintor. Además, estaba también la casa donde permaneció encerrada Ana Frank en la segunda Guerra Mundial, y el museo Amstelkring, en cuya buhardilla se encontraba una iglesia católica clandestina. Lara sentía que no le alcanzaría el tiempo para verlo todo.

Más tarde, Bryan llevó a todos a su casa, ubicado en uno de los barrios más seguros y elegantes de Ámsterdam, desde donde se podía observar el río Amstel. El lugar era acogedor, agradable, y sí, era evidente que tenían muchísimo espacio, puesto que la casa estaba hecha para albergar a familias grandes, poseía tres habitaciones, dos baños completos (uno de ellos en el cuarto principal) y otro medio baño en la planta baja, una gran sala, comedor con su cocina y un amplio patio trasero con un jardín bordeado de tulipanes, y si bien Bryan sabía que no necesitaba el espacio extra, fue el mejor sitio que encontró para mudarse de la casa de sus padres tras la muerte de Marianne.

Bryan decidió dejarles a sus féminas invitadas el cuarto principal, el que tenía baño, para que Lara Lizzie no tuviera que competir con Edward a la hora de usarlo, y de paso Bryan se ahorraba unas cuantas tentaciones con Lara, aunque ahora que la tenía bajo su mismo techo, esto resultaba casi imposible. Lara y Lara Lizzie subieron a la habitación destinada a dejar sus cosas, y la niña quedó prendada de la hermosa vista que se veía desde la ventana.

- Mama, ¿podemos vivir aquí por siempre?.- preguntó Lara Lizzie, visiblemente emocionada.

- Solo estamos de vacaciones, querida.- sonrió Lara, no queriendo admitir que ella también quería quedarse ahí para siempre.

- ¿Qué les parece?.- preguntó Bryan, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.- Espero que no estén muy apretadas.

- Nada de eso, esta habitación tiene casi el mismo tamaño de la sala de mi departamento.- rió Lara.-Estaremos muy bien aquí, además, estoy acostumbrada a dormir con Lizzie.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo dímelo.- ofreció Bryan.- Te daré un par de toallas, jabón y pasta de dientes.

- ¿También hay servicio a la habitación?.- bromeó Lara.

- Todo depende de qué es lo que desees.- respondió Bryan, serio.

Lara sabía que se trataba de una invitación a algo más y se atragantó. Era ya terriblemente excitante estar en la casa de Bryan, el sitio donde él vivía, y mucho más con él haciendo propuestas indecorosas. Pero Lara ya no era una niña y supo comportarse a la altura. Tras su primer rubor, sonrió seductoramente y parpadeó un par de veces, de la manera que sabía que resultaba atractiva.

- ¿Depende de lo que sea?.- dijo.- ¿Y si deseo un acompañante?

- Eso puede solucionarse fácilmente.- respondió él.- Puedo enviarte a Vladimir.

Ambos rieron y Lara Lizzie los miró con la clásica mirada de "mis padres son unos tontos", cosa que los hizo reír aún más. Más tarde, se reunieron todos a comer, y Bryan notó de inmediato que el ambiente en esa casa no era el mismo. El sitio era acogedor y muy hermoso, estaba ordenado y limpio y decorado con buen gusto (Elieth había insistido mucho en eso), pero aun así Bryan lo llegó a considerar como impersonal y frío. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión era diferente, todo parecía más lleno de vida y Bryan sabía muy bien que las dos mujeres que se encontraban ahí eran quienes marcaban la diferencia.

De ahí siguió el maratón de películas, hasta que se hizo tan noche que hasta Lara Lizzie estaba bostezando. Lara quiso llevarla a dormir al cuarto que tenían designado, pero la niña se negó terminantemente dormir lejos de Vladimir.

- No quiero que se despierte en la noche y tenga miedo de estar solo.- dijo la niña.

- Oye, no va a estar solo.- protestó Edward.- Duerme conmigo.

- Como si estuviera solo.- Lara Lizzie gruñó.

- Ya, no peleen.- dijo Bryan.- Puedes dormir ahí si quieres, Lizzie, y Edward, déjala que te ayude a cuidar de Vladimir, ella lo quiere tanto como tú.

- Bueno.- gruñó Edward.- Da lo mismo.

Así pues, Lara y Edward acostaron a los niños en un mismo cuarto y esperaron a que los tres quedaran dormidos. Por petición de Vladimir, Lara les leyó un cuento, que incluso Edward escuchó con mucha atención. Una vez que los tres pingos se quedaron dormidos, Lara y Bryan los miraron, con cierta ternura y orgullo paternal.

- Parecen una familia.- aventuró a decir Bryan.

- Lo sé.- sonrió Lara.

- Vamos a pasear al jardín.- ofreció Bryan, dándole la mano a Lara.

Lara aceptó, sin hablar, y ambos salieron al espacioso jardín de la casa, bordeado de tulipanes. La noche era fresca y hermosa y en el cielo se veían algunas estrellas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por espacio de algunos minutos, tras los cuales Bryan se aventuró a dar el primer paso. No tenía caso el estar posponiendo las cosas.

- Gracias por venir.- comentó él, simplemente.

- Gracias a ti, por invitarnos.- sonrió ella.- Esto es maravilloso, tu casa es hermosa.

- Gracias, aunque como habrás de notar, le hace falta el toque femenino.- rió Bryan.- Pero eso ha cambiado gracias a ustedes.

- Acabamos de llegar.- rió Lara.- No hemos hecho gran cosa.

- Aunque no lo creas, lo hacen.- dijo Bryan, serio.- Gracias en verdad por estar en nuestras vidas.

Y después de esto, la besó. Lara le correspondió largamente al beso, saboreando cada sensación que creía perdida. Bryan la tomó por la cintura y dejó que su mente volara, hasta que el deseo de su cuerpo lo hicieron reaccionar.

- Vamos a la habitación.- susurró él.

Ella asintió, sin soltar sus manos, y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación principal. Bryan abrió la puerta corrediza que había y ambos entraron, dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara la brisa fresca de la noche. Ahora estaban los dos solos, en la misma habitación, y con un deseo mutuo que resultaba incontrolable…

Bryan tomó a Lara por la cintura, como le gustaba hacer, y le acarició el rostro, el cabello, los labios, el cuello, primero con su propia mano, después con los labios. Lara se dejaba acariciar y llevar, por primera vez, por un hombre en vez de ser ella quien pusiera la pauta. Sin embargo, correspondía a sus besos con verdadera pasión, así como sus manos se deleitaban en abrazar el cuerpo masculino tan largamente deseado.

(Chale con mis cursilerías…).

Ella estaba nerviosa, realmente su vida íntima había sido un caos los últimos meses de convivencia con Ichigo. Por alguna razón, Lara había dejado de disfrutar los encuentros íntimos y en algún momento fue incapaz de alcanzar el clímax. Al principio, no le tomó importancia, fingía para mantener contento a Ichigo, pensando que en algún momento se le pasaría, que era solo cuestión de estrés, pero lo cierto era que Lara no volvió a disfrutar de las relaciones de alcoba. Cuando Ichigo se enteró estuvo dolido por un buen tiempo, pero Lara no tuvo oportunidad de hablar de eso ya que a los pocos días él se marchó a África y todo terminó ahí. Ahora ella se preguntaba si eso no habrá influido en la decisión final de Ichigo de dejar todo atrás.

Sea como fuere, Lara estaba ahora con otro hombre que volvía a despertar la pasión en ella, pero temía que no consiguiera disfrutar. Era un temor que tenía latente, pero tendría que superarlo y averiguar si en verdad sus sentidos se encontraban dormidos, así que dejó que Bryan la acariciara y la besara y poco a poco la fuese recostando en la cama.

Bryan también se sentía nervioso. No había intimado con una mujer (mugrosa decencia, me hace poner palabras idiotas xD) desde que Marianne había fallecido, y desde que anduvo con ella no había estado con nadie más, de manera que sus nervios por fallar en algo crucial pendían sobre su cabeza. Pero él sabía que amaba a Lara y que deseaba fundirse con ella y perderse en el abismo a donde sus caricias lo llevarían. Era necesario dejarse llevar, dejar lo pasado en el pasado y ubicarse en el presente, para poder tener un futuro. Y al pensar en esto, Bryan sonrió. Él ahora sabía que deseaba que en su futuro se encontrase la hermosa mujer que estaba recostada debajo de él.

Así pues, ambos amantes deseaban darse lo mejor de sí, pero temían no conseguirlo. Sin embargo, ellos no eran ya inexpertos ni inmaduros, de manera que dejaron que sus años de experiencia e instintos probados los guiaran. Con delicadeza, Bryan cubrió a Lara de besos y de caricias desde la cabeza hasta los pies, recorriendo despacio su cuerpo y dándose tiempo para grabarse su aroma en la memoria. Lara poco a poco empezó a perderse en las sensaciones que la estaban invadiendo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando cada momento. Ella también acarició y besó el cuerpo de él, imprimiendo pasión a cada uno de sus actos; pronto, Bryan estuvo listo y, al mirar a Lara a los ojos, se dio cuenta que había sido estúpido tener miedo, ya que ella era la mujer con quien quería estar, no solo esa noche, sino para siempre. Quizás para muchos era demasiado pronto, pero para él era el tiempo justo. Ya había esperado demasiado.

- Aun podemos detenernos si lo deseas.- murmuró Bryan, mirando a Lara a los ojos.- Aunque lo lamentaría mucho.

- No quiero detenerme.- Lara estaba decidida.- Quiero estar contigo, hoy, ahora.

Fue todo lo que Bryan necesitaba. Suavemente, él comenzó a amarla, dándose cuenta que en cuestiones del amor, ni el cuerpo ni la mente olvidan. El cuerpo de ella comenzó a corresponder, y al poco tempo ambos estaban fusionados en un solo cuerpo y un solo corazón. Ambos se dejaron envolver por sensaciones que creían desaparecidas y olvidadas, pero que milagrosamente habían vuelto a ellos, acompañadas de amor. El cuerpo de Lara comenzó a tensarse y de pronto, se dio cuenta de que eso no era un sueño y que en realidad _estaba sucediendo_, y todos sus miedos desaparecieron y dieron paso al placer más profundo. Bryan no se dio cuenta cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero llegó a la cima del placer en los brazos de la hermosa mujer que había entrado a su vida y a su corazón. Ambos subieron juntos al cielo y descendieron en una espiral que terminó dejándolos en un mar de dicha.

Bryan se recostó a un lado de Lara, abrazándola y besándola suavemente en la frente y en los labios. Ella se acurrucó junto a él y disfrutó del momento posterior al amor donde solo se escuchaba el latir del corazón del otro.

- Tenía muchos deseos de hacer esto.- murmuró Bryan, acariciando la espalda de Lara.- Te deseaba tanto…

- Y yo a ti.- murmuró Lara, acariciando el pecho de Bryan.- Te busqué tantas veces…

- …Y al fin te encontré… .- finalizó él.

Se volvieron a besar, apenas y podían contener sus deseos. No durmieron esa noche, pues recuperaron todo el tiempo que habían estado condenados a la abstinencia y disfrutaron sus instintos y sus emociones, amándose toda la noche. Ya en la madrugada, Lara se recostó nuevamente, apoyada contra el pecho de Bryan, y ambos se quedaron dormidos, con la suave brisa y el aroma de los tulipanes entrando por la ventana. Fue la primera noche que Bryan durmió tranquilo, y que Lara tuvo un sueño pacífico. Era evidente, estaban destinados a encontrarse.

Como a eso de las 7 de la mañana, un llanto los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Vladimir lloraba y pedía a su papá, y Bryan soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Se acabó la diversión.- dijo.- Es hora de volver a ser padre.

- Puedo ir yo.- ofreció Lara.

- ¿En verdad irías?.- preguntó él.

- ¿Por qué no?.- dijo ella.- Sabes que adoro a Vladimir.

Bryan asintió, al tiempo que Lara se levantaba y se ponía algo de ropa, lo suficiente para que los niños no quedaran con un trauma permanente toda su vida. Lara fue al cuarto de los niños y encontró a Vladimir llorando en su cuna, mientras Lara Lizzie y Edward dormían profundamente, abrazados y en la misma cama. Lara no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esto y besó a lo dos niños, para después cargar a Vladimir, quien dejó de berrear y dejó su llanto en lloriqueo cuando Lara lo besó.

- Mami, toy solito.- musitó el pequeñín.

- Ya, no estás solito, aquí están tus hermanos y también estoy yo.- susurró Lara, saliendo con Vladimir del cuarto.- ¿Quieres ir con papá y conmigo?

- Sí.- asintió el niño.

Afortunadamente, cuando Lara volvió a la habitación con Vladimir, Bryan estaba terminado de poner sábanas limpias en la cama, ya vestido él, así que ella pudo dejar al pequeño en la cama y recostarse a su lado.

- Quédate conmigo, mami.- pidió Vladimir, sin soltar a Lara.

- Sí, pequeño, lo que quieras.- Lara lo besó tiernamente en la frente.

Bryan le hizo señas de que no se preocupara, que se quedara con Vladimir mientras él iba a su habitación a ponerse ropa deportiva, tras lo cual fue a decirle a Lara que iría a correr. Sin embargo, al volver con ella, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, abrazada de Vladimir. Bryan experimentó una ternura como pocas; se inclinó para besar la frente de su niño y los labios de su mujer, y salió a la fresca mañana.

Era cierto que Bryan había dormido solo un par de horas, pero se sentía más revitalizado que nunca. El cielo nunca le pareció más azul ni el aire más limpio ni los árboles más verdes, ni los pájaros cantaron con tanta alegría. Hasta la gente de siempre se veía más radiante, o quizás era que Bryan veía todo con ojos renovados. Se le había caído la venda que había traído puesta desde la muerte de Marianne, habían desaparecido las nubes oscuras del horizonte.

Se detuvo en una pequeña panadería para comprar pan recién hecho; ahí, saludaron a Bryan varias personas que no sabía que él había llegado, entre ellas una vecina que tenía tiempo coqueteándole, infructuosamente, y si antes Bryan no se había dado cuenta de las cosas antes, ahora mucho menos. Él pagó y regresó a su casa, sin perder el ánimo ni un momento. Al llegar, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, y al poco rato escuchó unas pisadas en el pasillo, apareciendo Lizzie en camisón y con cara de estar aun medio dormida.

- Buenos días, princesa.- dijo.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- Muy bien, gracias, papá.- respondió Lizzie.- ¿Y mamá?

Bryan se quedó callado; había notado más que nada el vocablo "papá", y por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar. Saltar y bailar con Lizzie por toda la sala hubiese sido exagerado, así que optó por sonreír.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste, princesa?.- preguntó Bryan, emocionado.

- Papá.- contestó Lizzie.- ¿O cómo debo decirte?

- Así está bien, preciosa.- sonrió el, muy conmovido.- Y mamá está dormida, con Vladimir. ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer el desayuno?

- Claro, papá.- sonrió la niña.- ¿En qué te ayudo?

Bryan le encargó a la niña cosas que ella pudiese hacer fácilmente y sin correr riesgos; Lizzie sentía que ayudaba y colaboraba al desayuno, aunque no hiciese gran cosa. Después de un rato apareció Edward con el cabello despeinado y el pijama arrugado, frotándose los ojos, y Bryan le ofreció un vaso de leche con chocolate, que el niño aceptó aunque se lo tomaba con desgana. Después de un rato, apareció Lara (a quien siempre despertaba el olor de la comida), cargando a un Vladimir que tenía toda la facha de haberse despertado chipil.

- Siento haberme quedado dormida otra vez.- se disculpó ella.- Te volví a dejar solo con los niños.

- Te haces cargo del más difícil.- rió Bryan, besando a su niño en la frente.- Y necesitabas descansar, amor. Dormiste poco anoche.

- Tú también.- Lara se ruborizó un poco.

- Pero me siento más revitalizado que nunca.- dijo Bryan, besándola esta vez a ella.- Espero que te guste el desayuno. Lizzie me ayudó a prepararlo.

- ¿En verdad, linda?.- preguntó Lara, sonriente.

- Sí, yo ayudé a papá.- sonrió la niña, orgullosa.

Lara se volteó a ver a Bryan, muy sorprendida. Él le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Te llamó…?.- comenzó a preguntar ella.

- Sí.- cortó él.- ¿No es maravilloso?

- ¿Está mal que le llame así?.- preguntó Lizzie.

- Nada de eso, princesa, ya te dije que a mí no me molesta.- negó Bryan.- Al contrario, me encanta.

La niña sonrió nuevamente, satisfecha, y continuó comiendo. Sin embargo, Edward se notaba algo decaído y Lara se acercó a él, preocupada.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Edward?.- preguntó ella, dejando a Vladimir en su sillita alta.

- Sí, gracias.- dijo el niño, con desgana.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta la comida que preparó tu papá?.- insistió Lara.

- No, no es eso, está rico, es solo que… .- Edward se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- lo animó Lara.

- Es que quiero hot cakes… .- musitó el niño, como avergonzado.

- ¿En serio?.- preguntó Bryan.- Me hubieras dicho y yo los hubiera preparado.

- No te preocupes, si quieres, te preparo unos pocos.- sonrió Lara.

- ¿Puedes?.- cuestionó Edward, con ojos brillantes.

- Por supuesto.- asintió ella.- Si tu papá me deja usar su cocina.

- Adelante.- sonrió Bryan.- Probemos tu destreza en la cocina.

Lara buscó los ingredientes necesarios y se puso a preparar los hot cakes. Edward los comió con muchas ganas y se veía feliz.

- Gracias, Ma.- dijo el niño, muy feliz, y sin dejar de comer.- Están muy ricos.

- No puedo creerlo, cuando yo los preparo, Edward se acaba casi todo el frasco de jarabe de maple.- rió Bryan.- Y ahora mira, ni se acuerda que existe.

- Es que tú los dejas secos y Ma no.- replicó Edward, con la boca llena.

- No hables con la boca llena.- lo reconvino Lara.- Y gracias.

El niño sonrió a manera de respuesta, sin dejar de comer los hot cakes. Bryan miró a Lara con una sonrisa, ella también había notado el apodo con el que el niño la había llamado y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Mira lo feliz que se ve.- comentó Bryan, abrazándola.- Y es gracias a ti.

- Creo que son los hot cakes.- replicó ella.

- No son los hot cakes, eres tú.- contradijo Bryan.- Mi pobre Edward, siempre tan serio y callado, es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír de manera genuina y ser feliz en mucho tiempo. Y eso es gracias a ti.

- No hice nada.- insistió Lara, aunque también sonreía.

Al ver a sus hijos tan felices, y al sentirse él tan lleno de vida, Bryan se decidió. No era cuestión de dejar ir aquello que había llevado felicidad a sus vidas.

Unas semanas después, Bryan resolvió ir al cementerio, solo, a visitar la tumba de Marianne. Necesitaba hacerlo, quería decirle a su esposa muerta que ya estaba listo para continuar con su vida, pero que siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón. No le dijo a nadie a dónde iría, simplemente le pidió a Lara que cuidara de los niños porque iría a resolver algunos asuntos. Antes de ir, compró flores en una florería, las favoritas de Marianne, y recorrió lentamente el camino bordeado de plantas, leyendo cada lápida por la que pasaba: "Amado esposo", "Hija ejemplar", "Madre amorosa", como si con dos palabras pudiera resumirse todo el amor que se tiene por el ser amado que se perdió.

Pronto, llegó junto a la lápida con la inscripción del nombre de Marianne Ivanova Medvid, con sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte. Bryan no había querido agregar nada más que "amada por sus tres hombres", ya que lo demás sonaría muy hueco y vacío. Él se hincó y dejó las flores sobre la tumba, que se encontraba muy limpia, y sonrió.

- Hola, amor.- dijo Bryan, con voz clara.- Tenía mucho de no venir aquí, pero sabes por qué fue. Seré claro, aunque ya debes saberlo, y es que me he enamorado de nuevo. No creí que fuera posible pero… Lara es hermosa, es inteligente, es especial, como tú, creo que te caería muy bien. Y ama a Edward y a Vladimir como si fueran sus hijos. Edward, nuestro Edward, siempre tan serio y callado desde que te fuiste, ahora vuelve a ser feliz y sonríe. Y Vladimir la adora. Tiene además una niña preciosa, Lizzie, a la que quiero como si fuera mi propia hija. No sé, ellas cambiaron mi vida, nuestras vidas, y creo que estamos listos para seguir adelante.

En este punto, Bryan se detuvo y, mirando hacia el cielo, suspiró.

- Voy a pedirle matrimonio.- continuó él, sonriendo.- Porque quiero pasar con ella el resto de mis días, porque la amo. Marianne, sabes cuánto te amé, y cuánto te extraño, pero también sé que estarás feliz de que rehaga mi vida. Y quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, como la madre de mis hijos, y primera y amada compañera.

Una suave brisa sopló en esos momentos, y Bryan lo tomó como la señal que estaba esperando. Se puso de pie y, tras mirar por última vez la tumba de Marianne, se marchó con la cabeza muy en alto.

Dos semanas más tarde, Bryan se encontraba en la torre Eiffel, viendo cómo Lara hablaba con el guardia para que les permitiera subir a la cima. "Ventajas de ser agente de la Interpol", había dicho ella, así que ahí estaban los dos, después de disfrutar una deliciosa cena a orillas del Senna. La noche era perfecta, romántica, con una Luna que brillaba en todo lo alto y las estrellas que le hacían compañía. Era una noche perfecta para sus planes, para comenzar una nueva vida. Lara regresó en esos momentos, con el triunfo pintado en la cara.

- Listo.- dijo ella.- Subamos a la punta. Tenemos toda la torre para nosotros solos.

- Siempre consigues lo que quieres.- rió Bryan.- Por eso me gustas tanto.

- ¿Listo?.- Lara rió y le tendió una mano a Bryan.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que él tenía la mano metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón, en donde él sujetaba la cajita de terciopelo que contenía el anillo de compromiso, con un hermoso diamante. Bryan le tendió la mano que tenía libre a la mujer con la que habría de compartir el resto de su vida, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento, todo marcharía bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ Alemania._**

****Era aún temprano, tan temprano que Vladimir aun no despertaba, pero lo suficientemente tarde como para que Lara Lizzie y Edward se hubiesen marchado ya a la escuela. Lara y Bryan se habían encerrado en el baño, para que sus voces no despertaran a Vladimir.

- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Bryan, impaciente.- ¿Ya está?

- Treinta segundos más.- respondió Lara.- Tranquilízate.

Pero él estaba impaciente. Al fin Lara se había conseguido una prueba casera de embarazo, al ver que tenía ya dos meses de retraso. Ella y Bryan habían planeado ya desde hacía tiempo tener un bebé, pero la ocasión no se presentaba y, después de intentarlo por un tiempo, parecía que al fin estaban por conseguirlo. Pero la condenada prueba casera no quería marcar.

- Lo hemos intentado muchas veces, no me digas que no.- sonrió pícaramente Lara a Bryan.- Va a resultar, sé que sí.

- Y si no, lo seguiremos intentando.- sonrió él, besándola.

La alarma del reloj sonó, y Lara se zafó del abrazo de su esposo para checar sola la prueba de embarazo, impidiendo que él viese el resultado.

- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Bryan, ansioso.

- Creo que tendremos que intentar… .- comenzó a decir ella, muy seria, pero se detuvo.

- No te preocupes.- se apresuró a decir Bryan.- Lo intentaremos las veces que sean necesarias. Vamos a tener un hijo, verás que sí.

- … Decirles a Lizzie, Edward y Vladimir que van a tener un hermanito o hermanita, sin que hagan un auténtico zafarrancho.- completó Lara, con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?.- Bryan abrió mucho los ojos.

Por respuesta, Lara le enseñó la prueba de embarazo, la cual marcaba como positiva. Bryan abrazó a su esposa, muy emocionado, para después besarla y bailar con ella por todo el lugar.

Un hijo, al fin iban a tener un hijo, alguien que afianzaría más el amor que ambos se profesaban. Una hermosa hija, Bryan la había soñado, tan parecida a su madre aunque sería rubia como él.

- ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen los niños?.- preguntó Lara, emocionada.

- Yo creo que lo tomarán muy bien.- respondió Bryan.- Van a amar a nuestra hija, tanto como lo haremos nosotros.

Ése era, sin duda, uno de los días más felices de su vida.

** Fin.**


	3. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_ Seis años después._

Lara veía a Ichigo con profunda pena reflejada en los ojos. O al menos, eso era lo que creía ella. Lo cierto era que en los ojos de Ichigo aun se reflejaba el amor, que era lo que ponía la pena en los ojos de ella.

- Fui un idiota.- dijo él.- Lo fui.

Lara optó por no responder. Hubiese sido peor darle la razón, y hubiese sido hipocresía desmentirlo. Ichigo paseó la mirada por todo el lugar y después volvió a fijarse en Lara, quien no había cambiado su expresión.

- Él no vino contigo.- comentó Ichigo, refiriéndose obviamente a Bryan.

- No, porque se lo pedí.- respondió Lara,tranquila.- Soy yo quien debe terminar contigo, no él.

- Esperaba que eso pudiera corregirse.- musitó Ichigo.- Fui un idiota, porque no me di cuenta que te amo y que nunca dejé de amarte.

- ¿Y esperaste tanto tiempo para venir a decírmelo?.- bufó Lara.- Ichigo, siempre desperdiciaste oportunidades y ésta no fue la excepción. Todo acabó entre nosotros, yo estoy casada con Bryan y lo amo.

- Me volví loco cuando supe que te habías casado.- confesó Ichigo, con voz trémula.- Así como también enloquecí cuando supe que tenías otra hija de él… Me enfermé de celos, pero no lo quise admitir. Me conseguí otra mujer, tuve un hijo, pero ni así logré olvidarte.

- Lo siento en verdad, Ichigo.- Lara sintió compasión y, sí, quizás algo de lástima.- Pero lo nuestro no terminó cuando me casé ni cuanto tuve a Chiara, ni cuando te marchaste a África y abandonaste a tu hija; lo hizo desde mucho antes, cuando aun estábamos juntos, terminó en el momento en el que yo dejé de desearte y tú no te diste cuenta. No iba a funcionar, Ichigo, bien lo sabíamos.

Él cerró los ojos, dolido, sabiendo que ella decía la verdad. Las cosas entre ellos llevaban tiempo marchando mal, pero Ichigo no había querido admitirlo ni hacer nada por corregirlo. Y ahora estaba pagando el precio, pues sabía que él había esperado demasiado tiempo para actuar, y ahora era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y Larita?.- preguntó Ichigo por su hija.

- ¡Ja!.- bufó Lara, con sarcasmo.- ¿Ahora sí te acuerdas que tienes una hija? ¿Te costaba mucho trabajo el mandarle una carta de vez en cuando? Ya veo que sí, lo que no entiendo es por qué crees que después de años de abandono, ella va a querer volver a verte.

- ¿No le dijiste que quería verla?.- comentó Ichigo.- La verdad… Me animé a venir a Europa porque deseaba verla. Vi el otro día una revista en donde aparecía ella modelando, y vaya, es hermosa, hermosísima, no creí que estuviese tan crecida ni tan bella, se parece tanto a ti… Y quiero verla, es mi hija, quiero estar con ella… Pero usa el apellido Cruyffort, no el tuyo… Ni el mío… No fue justo que hicieras eso, Lara, no sabes lo mal que me sentí al leer el nombre de Lara Lizzet Cruyffort.

- Es tu hija biológica tal vez, pero nada más.- replicó Lara, fríamente.- Ella adoptó el apellido del que considera su verdadero padre, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. Lizzie quiso que la adoptara Bryan, así que a mí no me culpes. Ni a ella. Lizzie se fue con el hombre que le ha dado el amor de padre que ella tanto buscó y que tú no le diste.

- ¿Ella quiso usar ese apellido?.- Ichigo estaba sorprendido.- Pero… ¿Le has dicho que quiero verla? Quizás ella quiera… Yo quiero corregir mis errores, recuperar el tiempo perdido, y quizás ella quiera…

Ichigo iba a decir: "Quizás ella quiera adoptar mi apellido", pero se detuvo. Algo en los ojos gris azulado de Lara le dijo que no iba a ser tan fácil como él creía y quería.

- Lizzie no quiere verte, Ichigo.- dijo Lara, despacio.- Ella es feliz ahora, con la familia que tiene, y el padre que tiene. Le mostré tu carta, Lizzie muy tranquilamente me pidió que te dijera que te lo agradecía, pero que ella ya tiene un padre.

- Pero… .- dijo él.

- Escúchame, Ichigo, por favor.- interrumpió ella.- A Lizzie le costó mucho perdonarte por haberla abandonado; ella ahora es feliz, tiene la familia que desea, tiene un padre que la adora y que ella adora. No vengas por favor a querer desequilibrarle la vida. Nosotras te perdonamos por habernos dejado, ya no hay rencores, pero no nos pidas un cupo en nuestras vidas porque no lo tenemos ya. Yo no te amo, y Lizzie ya encontró un buen padre. Deja las cosas así, por favor.

Ichigo miró a Lara a los ojos, apesadumbrado, y Lara volvió a sentir lástima por él, por lo que había perdido o por lo que no supo reconocer a tiempo.

- Creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a África.- dijo él, en voz baja.- Allá tengo un hijo que me necesita… No volveré a cometer el mismo error otra vez…

- Buena suerte, Ichigo.- Lara le deseó la mejor de las suertes, tras lo cual se puso de pie y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, despidiéndose.

Ella salió del restaurante con la cabeza en alto, sin voltear hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Una vez afuera, ella sintió que al fin había cerrado ese capítulo de su vida. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando notó el flamante automóvil plateado estacionado a pocos metros de allí. Lara sonrió, colocándose sus lentes oscuros, al hombre que estaba recargado contra el automóvil.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve?.- preguntó Bryan.

- Claro, ¿por qué no?.- asintió ella, abrazándolo y besándolo.- Aunque te advierto que soy casada y amo a mi esposo.

- Debe ser un hombre muy afortunado.- sonrió Bryan.

- Sabía que vendrías.- sonrió Lara.

- Tenía que asegurarme que no necesitaras ayuda… Solo por si acaso.- Bryan se encogió de hombros.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, para después subir al automóvil y marcharse, hacia el brillante futuro que tenían por delante.

** Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Marianne Ivanova Medvid, Edward Cruyffort y Vladimir Cruyffort son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

Lara Del Valle-Cruyffort, Leonardo Del Valle, Lara Lizzie Cruyffort, Chiara Cruyffort, Jean Lacoste, Ichigo Nasaoka y demás agregados culturales son creación de Lily de Wakabayashi.

Si bien esta historia fue planeada entre Elieth Schneider y yo, muchos sucesos y datos fueron desarrollados por mí. Cualquier semejanza con otras historias es mera coincidencia, ésta es nuestra historia.

**Lara Lizzie está basada en Lara Lisy Ayanami (hija trilliza no oficial de Lara), creada por Vini Astrea, con consentimiento de ésta.**

** Vladimir Cruyffort es un personaje original de Elieth Schneider, quien me permitió usarlo para este fic. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es mera coincidencia****, ****ningún nombre es exclusivo de tal o cual autor y****Vladimir es un nombre común que puede ser utilizado por todos.**


End file.
